Deux petits frères pour le prix d'un
by Saluzozette
Summary: On ne parle pas beaucoup de Charlie. Il n'est pas très présent. Pourtant c'est un personnage comme les autres et un Weasley. Alors comment a-t-il prit la naissance des jumeaux ? Et la mort de Fred ?
1. Chapter 1

Voilà un petit texte en deux parties du point de vus de Charlie, bien trop peu représenté je trouve. Il n'était même pas là pendant la bataille de Poudlard ! c'est quand même pas juste ! .

* * *

« Charlie ! Charlie ! Debout espèce de marmotte ! »

En grognant, le garçon se retourna dans son lit, de façon à ne pas recevoir le soleil dans les yeux et, au passage, de façon à ne pas voir son aîné qui sautait sur son lit.

Devant le manque de réaction de son frère, Bill décida que le lit de ce dernier était bien plus rebondissant que le sien et se rua dessus.

« Debout ! Debout ! Il est déjà neuf heures ! »

Quand Charlie reçut son aîné sur le ventre, il poussa un hurlement et se replia sur lui-même. Inquiet, Bill cessa aussitôt de sauter.

« Charlie ? Ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus que nécessaire car déjà, il se retrouvait sur le dos, avec la marmotte susnommée sur l'abdomen, qui s'attaqua à ses côtes. À cinq ans, Charlie connaissait déjà étonnement bien les points faibles de son aîné.

« Vengeance ! Hurlait-il. Vengeance ! »

Quand son frère réussit à se dégager et courut se cacher sous son lit, le petit roux se dressa sur son lit, le poing brandit en signe de victoire et continua à brailler :

« Il fuit ! Il fuit ! Je suis le meilleur !

- Ça m'étonnerait ! » Répliqua son aîné.

Il sortit de sa cachette, une fausse baguette dans la main. Charlie poussa un cri entre le hurlement et le rire, attrapa son mini-balai et se rua hors de la chambre.

Tandis que son frère le poursuivait, Charlie enfourcha sa monture et dévala les escaliers. Il oublia juste de tourner en arrivant dans le couloir et se prit le mur en pleine face. Il se redressa pendant que son frère le rejoignait en rigolant et se frotta le front.

Très vite cependant, il prit de nouveau la fuite, la lubie de son aîné consistant à lui sauter dessus ayant repris.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Percy qui, son pouce dans la bouche et son doudou dans la main, l'observait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

« À terre Percy ! Le méchant Mangemort Bill me poursuit ! »

Son petit frère écarquilla les yeux avant de s'enfuir, son pouce toujours dans la bouche, aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au sommet des escaliers et commencèrent à les dévaler.

Mais Percy, du haut de ses deux ans, n'allait pas vraiment vite et Bill eut tôt fait de le rattraper. Pendant que Charlie roulait sous la table, l'aîné Weasley prit son petit frère dans ses bras et, sans prendre garde aux hurlements stridents de celui-ci, dévala les marches restantes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce barouf ! Hurla soudain une voix trop connue. J'en ai marre ! Dès neuf heures du matin ! Si j'en chope un, y'a des taloches qui vont se perdre ! »

Immédiatement, Bill et Percy rejoignirent le plus vite possible le cadet de la tribu sous la table et tous trois attendirent anxieusement que le danger passe. Même en temps de guerre, il fallait savoir s'allier devant un ennemi plus puissant que soi.

Cependant, l'ombre menaçante ne bougeait pas de devant la table, et les trois rouquins se résolurent à quitter la pièce par derrière.

Doucement, Bill poussa Percy vers le canapé et le suivit. Charlie les observa d'abord sans bouger pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Il n'était pas suicidaire lui ! Il tenait à la vie ! Et quand ses frères eurent, inconsciemment, tâtés le terrain pour lui, il se résolut à sortir de sa cachette. Il rampa d'abord à côté du canapé, surveillant quand même du côté de la table si la terreur ambulante était partie. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas bougée et continuait à invoquer tous les deux du monde sans distinction pour maudire les trois fuyards.

Tentant d'échapper aux altercations prononcées à son encontre, Charlie roula sous la petite table de chevet et, suivant la trace de ses frères, se rapprocha de son objectif final, la porte de la cuisine.

Au moment où il bondit sur ses pieds, une main l'attrapa par le col et il se sentit voler, défiant toutes les lois de la gravité.

« Je t'ai attrapé toi ! Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant, pourquoi vous braillez comme ça de si bon matin ! »

Le visage de sa mère était tout rouge, mais le point critique n'était pas encore atteint. Le bébé qu'elle portait depuis si longtemps dans son ventre l'avait poussé à piquer des colères bien plus terribles. Charlie opta donc pour une feinte. Il s'assit sur le ventre de sa mère, tellement énorme qu'elle pouvait le lâcher sans avoir peur qu'il tombe, et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime ma petite maman !

- Ça ne marche pas avec moi jeune homme ! Ne me fais pas les yeux doux ! J'en ai marre de vous entendre crier à longueur de journées ! Si vous continuez je… »

Soudain, elle devint livide et vacilla. Charlie glissa à terre et la regarda avec inquiétude. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ? D'habitude, crier ne lui posait pas autant de problèmes !

« Maman ?...

- Charlie… Appelle papa s'il te plaît... »

Aussitôt, Charlie se rua dans la cuisine et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons :

« Papaaaaaa ! Maman elle va pas bien ! Viiiite ! »

Il n'aurait pas du crier ainsi. Son père, face à levier, sursauta brusquement et lâcha le bol qu'il tenait dans les mains. Charlie se précipita sur lui et le tira avec force dans le salon. Sa mère était assise sur le canapé, encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure. Arthur se rua près d'elle, l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Mon cœur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est l'heure Arthur… C'est l'heure, je vais accoucher… »

« Un garçon ? Une fille ? Un garçon ? Une fille ? »

Charlie sautait en cercle autour de son père, l'agressant de mille et une questions. Il voulait savoir. Il ne connaissait rien aux bébés. C'était un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui. Et surtout, une nouvelle personne avec qui jouer.

« Un garçon ? Une fille ? Il est petit ? Gros ? Elle est belle ? Est ce qu'elle…

- Charlie ! Craqua son père. Il n'est pas encore né le bébé ! Et on ne sait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Il n'existe à pas de sort pour savoir. J'ai demandé à ta mère d'utiliser le moyen des Moldus pour savoir, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Alors tu vas devoir attendre qu'il soit né le bébé. T'as compris ? Va jouer avec Bill et Percy maintenant.

- Mais… Est-ce que ça fait mal à maman ?

- Oui, un peu. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien se passer.

- Tu nous préviens quand il est né ? On veut savoir !

- Promis ! Je vous le crierai par la fenêtre. Maintenant, vas jouer ! »

Aussitôt, Charlie dévala les deux étages et se rua dans le jardin. Il chercha un moment ses frères des yeux et se précipita vers eux.

Bill était en train de chasser un papillon et Percy, assit dans l'herbe, semblait en extase devant une file de fourmis. Charlie se rua sur son aîné et, sans prendre garde à l'exclamation de celui-ci, lui sauta dessus violemment, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

« Le bébé va naître, le bébé va naître !

- Quoi ? S'exclama Bill dans un grognement étouffé par le poids de son cadet. De quoi de quoi ?

- Le bébé va naître ! » Lui brailla Charlie dans l'oreille.

Aussitôt, Percy se redressa de tout ses soixante centimètres et courut jusqu'à eux à son tour. Il agrippa la manche de Charlie et tira dessus avec insistance.

« Bébé ! Bébé !

- Oui Percy ! Tu ne vas plus être le dernier ! On pourra l'embêter ce sera trop bien ! Il va souffrir le bébé ! » S'écria Bill avec un grand sourire sadique.

Charlie hocha la tête avec vigueur, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne le feraient pas. D'abord, comme pour Percy, le bébé serait trop petit pour qu'on joue avec lui, et ensuite, il serait assez grand pour qu'on l'embête mais maman ne voudrait pas « parce que c'est le plus petit » ! Du coup, ils se défoulaient avant. Le cadet Weasley leva la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre des parents et hurla :

« Papaaaa ! Il est néééééé ? »

Il dut attendre un peu avant que son père ne daigne passer sa tête par la fenêtre et secouer négativement la tête.

« Non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je vous préviendrai ! »

Il referma ensuite la fenêtre et Charlie se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Il resta un petit moment à fixer le ciel avant que l'entrée inopportune de la tête de son aîné dans son champ de vision ne l'arrache à ses pensées.

« Dis Charlie, tu crois que ce sera une fille ? Questionna celui-ci.

- Nan, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Moi je suis sûr que c'est un garçon.

- Pou'quoi ? Demanda Percy, s'immiscent dans la conversation.

- Parce que on est que des garçons. Je crois que maman n'arrive qu'à faire des garçons. »

Malgré son raisonnement pour le moins bancal, Charlie avait réussi à convaincre ses frères car Bill hocha la tête avec gravité et Percy remis son pouce dans sa bouche, signe qu'il était d'accord et qu'il trouvait inutile de rajouter quoique ce soit.

Soudain, des grands cris retentirent dans la maison et la fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et leur père apparut, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Des garçons ! Ce sont des garçons ! Venez voir !

- Tu vois ? Jubila Charlie. J'avais raison ! Un garçon ! J'avais dit un… »

Il ferma soudain la bouche, prenant enfin conscience de ce que son père avait dit. Bill, lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte au contraire et Percy, était reparti dans sa contemplation des fourmis.

Sans un mot, les deux aînés plantèrent l'ex dernier Weasley sur place et se ruèrent dans la maison. Les deux étages les séparant de la chambre de leur parents furent gravit quatre à quatre et ils poussèrent très rapidement la porte.

Devant eux, leur père, assit près du lit, tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Il était tout petit, avec un duvet roux sur la tête. Leur mère, toute pâle, en avait aussi un dans les bras.

« Des jumeaux ! S'écria Bill.

- Ils sont deux ! Renchérit Charlie.

- C'est le principe des jumeaux mon chéri, rigola doucement sa mère.

- On peut les voir ? » Demanda Bill.

Dans un sourire, leur père se leva et se dirigea vers eux quand les deux bébés se mirent à hurler. Charlie plaqua violemment ses mains contre ses oreilles et regarda son père qui paniquait. Il se rapprocha de sa femme et aussitôt, les jumeaux se turent.

« Incroyable… chuchota le patriarche. On va avoir du mal à les séparer ces deux-là…

- Pourquoi voudrait tu qu'on les sépare ? Demanda sa femme dans un sourire.

- Comment ils s'appellent ? Demanda Charlie.

- Fred, répondit leur père en montrant le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Et George. Continua-t-il en montrant l'autre.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda leur mère en fronçant les sourcils. On n'avait pas dit le contraire ? »

Leur père regarda le bébé dans ses bras avec un air indécis sur le visage. Il ne savait plus. Charlie regarda son aîné qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Lui aussi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait attendu un petit frère, il en avait eu deux.

Deux petits frères pour le prix d'un.


	2. Chapter 2

D'un grand coup de pied rageur, Charlie fit voler une pierre à une dizaine de mètre de lui. Fou. Il était en train de devenir fou. Rien de moins. À cran, il revint vers Manu. L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir son visage mais il sentait de la nervosité dans sa posture. Son ami semblait appréhender la colère du rouquin. Il faut dire qu'elle était célèbre pour ressembler de très près à celle de Molly Weasley.

« Combien de temps encore ? L'apostropha le rouquin en grognant.

- Une dizaine de minutes environs.

- Putain ! »

Encore dix minutes ? Dix minutes à attendre sans rien faire alors que sa famille se battait depuis maintenant plus de deux heures ? Manu sembla prévoir l'explosion de Charlie car il plaça ses mains devant lui dans un mouvement d'apaisement.

« Du calme Charlie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Tu-Sais-Qui est à Poudlard Manu ! En ce moment même ! Et tout le monde se bat contre lui là-bas ! Tous mes amis, ma famille, les professeurs, les dernières années ! Tout le monde ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! »

Son camarade blêmit violemment, fit trois pas en avant et bégaya :

« Tu-Sais-Qui est à Poudlard ? Mon petit frère aussi ! Depuis quand il y est ? Je croyais que c'était l'endroit le plus sûre d'Angleterre !

- Plus maintenant ! Il est en quelle classe ton frère ?

- Deuxième année à Serdaigle.

- Il a dut être évacué. Je pense qu'il ne risque rien pour l'instant. »

Cela sembla rassurer grandement Manu car il reprit un peu de couleur et souffla longuement pour se calmer. Mais Charlie lui, était bien trop inquiet pour y parvenir.

« Combien de temps ? Redemanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

- Cinq minutes. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de morts… »

Instinctivement, la gorge du rouquin se serra et le goût amer de la bile se répandit dans sa bouche. Manu parût se rendre compte de sa bêtise car il baissa la tête, honteux.

«Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas…

- Je pense, répondit lentement Charlie pour gérer son angoisse, qu'on a une chance sur trois de mourir en participant à cette bataille. Et pratiquement toute ma famille est là-bas. Soit mes parents, ma sœur et quatre de mes frères. »

En gros, il y avait très peu de chance pour que sa famille s'en sorte indemne. Manu resta silencieux, respectant l'angoisse de son ami qui, à chaque minute qui passait, se sentait sombrer un peu plus dans une inquiétude sans fond.

Ginny ne devait pas avoir eu l'autorisation de se battre. Mais la connaissant, elle était sans doute passée outre. La colère gronda dans le cœur de Charlie à la même puissance que son angoisse. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, son agresseur allait regretter d'être né ! Et si elle n'avait rien, c'est elle qui allait regretter de s'être mise en danger.

Est-ce que Ron était à Poudlard ? Sans doute. Après des mois de fuite pour faire une mission dont personne ne connaissait l'objet, le benjamin Weasley n'allait sûrement pas rater la bataille décisive. La dernière fois que le rouquin avait eue de ses nouvelles remontait à plus de deux semaines et cela faisait presque un an que Ron était en cavale. Un an que Charlie n'avait pas vu son petit frère.

Les jumeaux et Bill aussi devaient se battre. Mais pas Percy. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, le rouquin fut content que son cadet les ait trahit. Au moins il était en sécurité. Traître ou pas, Percy restait tout de même son frère.

De nouveau, Charlie sentit l'impuissance l'envahir. Que faisait-il ici alors que tout le monde était en train de se battre ? Et ce portauloin qui n'arrivait pas !

« Combien de temps encore ? Questionna-t-il pour la troisième fois, au bord de l'hystérie.

- Il aurait dut arriver il y a deux minutes !

- Quoi ? Rugit le rouquin. Il est en retard en plus ?

- Charlie ! »

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme vit accourir Camille.

« Charlie ! s'écria-t-elle. La ponte de la magyar à pointes se présente mal ! Le boss veut que tu y aille ! Tout de suite ! »

Le sang du rouquin ne fit qu'un tour. Ce boss lui tapait sur le système depuis plus de trois ans maintenant et le jeune homme trouva là une échappatoire à sa colère.

« Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Hurla-t-il. Ma famille se bat contre Tu-Sais-Qui depuis plus de deux heures et je ne sais même pas s'ils vont bien ! Alors si la ponte se présente mal, qu'il y aille lui-même ! Ou qu'il change de métier ! Je devrais être à Poudlard depuis longtemps déjà ! Et vous aussi ! Ce sont les élèves de septième année qui se battent et meurent en ce moment pour notre avenir ! Vous trouvez ça normal ? »

Les hurlements du rouquin avaient attiré l'attention de presque tout le camp et les travailleurs le regardaient à présent d'un air gêné. Après un long silence pesant, trois archéologues se détachèrent du groupe et s'avancèrent vers lui.

« Ma petite dernière est à Poudlrad, commença le premier. Tu as raison. Moi aussi je veux me battre pour qu'on puisse vivre en paix.

- Les mangemorts ont tués la famille de ma meilleur amie, renchérit sa voisine d'un air triste. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il faut faire quelque chose. »

Le troisième ne dit rien mais hocha la tête gravement. Vu son jeune âge, Charlie songea qu'il devait être de la promotion des jumeaux, maximum.

Manu s'avança à son tour au côté du rouquin :

« Le portauloin est là. Je viens avec vous. »

Charlie ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les regards honteux que se jetaient les autres. Ils n'étaient que cinq, pas un de plus, à vouloir se battre pour sauver leurs vies à tous.

Il se détourna, dégoûté, et posa sa main sur le vieux carton qui était apparu. Ses quatre camarades firent de même et le portauloin s'activa.

Ils atterrirent sur le chemin de traverse et un frisson désagréable courut sur le dos du rouquin. La ruelle était vide. Totalement vide. Presque toutes les boutiques étaient fermées, et les rares qui ne l'étaient pas étaient saccagées. Voir cette rue d'habitude si animée avec ce triste visage n'améliora pas vraiment le moral du rouquin.

Ses compagnons transplanèrent aussitôt pour Près-au-lard. Cependant, Charlie préféra passer par la boutique des jumeaux, voir s'il n'y avait vraiment personne. Mais la boutique était fermée, comme toutes les autres. Charlie se trouva stupide d'avoir pensé un instant que Fred et George auraient pu ne pas aller se battre et transplana à son tour.

Comme pour le chemin de traverse, le petit village de Prés-au-lard ou il allait autre fois faire ses courses lors des sorties autorisées de Poudlard était vide. Vide et silencieux. Charlie trouva étrange de ne pas entendre de bruits de bataille.

Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il était peut-être trop tard. Que Voldemort avait peut-être déjà gagné. Que tout le monde était peut-être déjà mort.

Il accéléra le pas et arriva dans le parc du château. Le jour était en train de se lever, mais les rayons du soleil ne rendaient que plus macabre la scène sous ses yeux.

Tout était silencieux, immobile. Par-ci par-là, des cadavres étaient disséminés. À chaque corps, Charlie vérifiait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Mais non. Il fût étonné de ne trouver que des cadavres de mangemorts, d'araignées géantes, de centaures, et même d'un véritable géant, mais pas de cadavres d'élèves.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le château. On s'était battu ici. Mais s'était finit. Plus aucuns sons ne résonnaient dans le parc.

Il entra dans le grand Hall et entendit enfin quelque chose. Ça venait de la Grande Salle. Il poussa la porte et entra. Une dizaine de têtes se tournèrent vers lui, mais sinon, personne ne le remarqua.

Le tableau qui se peignait devant lui était saisissant. Charlie ne savait pas si les gens riaient ou pleuraient. S'était impossible à définir sur leurs visages. De longues séries de corps étaient allongés par terre, les uns à côtés des autres. Les cadavres des élèves que Charlie n'avait pas vus dans le parc. La bataille était donc finie. Harry avait gagné.

« Charlie ! »

À son nom, le rouquin fit volte-face. Juste à temps pour recevoir sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il la serra très fort contre lui, sans lui crier dessus comme il se l'était promis, trop heureux de la voir en bonne santé. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait.

« Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il est mort… Charlie, il est mort ! C'est finit… »

Supposant qu'elle parlait de Voldemort, le rouquin lui fit un grand sourire et la serra plus fort.

« Oui, il est mort. On en est enfin débarrassé.

- Non ! Charlie ! Il est mort ! »

Voyant les pleures de sa jeune sœur redoubler, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureux. Pas du tout.

« Ginny… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

À présent, il avait peur de comprendre. Il refusait de comprendre. Quant à sa sœur, elle continuait de se serrer contre lui en sanglotant. Il lui saisit les épaules et l'écarta.

Vainement, il chercha son regard mais les yeux remplit de larmes de la rouquine se fermaient convulsivement sous l'effet de la tristesse. Charlie commençait à paniquer.

« Ginny ! Qui est mort ? Répond moi ! Dit moi ! Qui est mort ? »

La rouquine secoua la tête et se dégagea de son emprise. Vacillante, elle s'éloigna et il la suivit. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle et Charlie sentait son cœur exploser d'angoisse à chaque fois qu'un nouveau corps entrait dans son champ de vision.

Soudain, dans un coin, il aperçut un attroupement à la chevelure rousse. Ils se tenaient en cercle, la tête baissée et le dos voûté.

Sans même sans apercevoir, Charlie doubla sa sœur et se mit à courir. Qui était mort ? Qui avait été assez stupide pour mourir ?

Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il écarta sans ménagement les deux personnes qu'il identifia comme Bill et Ron et regarda le cadavre qui se tenait à ses pieds.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent alors sous lui. Il tomba à genoux, dans la même position que le jumeau restant en face de lui. Il sentit les bras de sa mère se resserrer sur son cou mais n'entendit rien de ce qu'elle lui disait. Pour lui, il n'y avait que ce visage. Ce visage si pâle qui, habituellement, s'ornait toujours d'un sourire narquois, rieur, mesquin, blagueur, et qui là, sans ce sourire semblait si… si… si anormalement calme !

À quatre pattes, Charlie se pencha au-dessus du corps de son petit frère et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Là, sous sa paume, il sentit une oreille. Il releva la tête vers George qui regardait son jumeau d'un œil vide, le visage inexpressif. C'est ce visage qui fit craquer Charlie. Il sentit son cœur éclater et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues pour finir en cascade sur le visage de Fred. Il posa son front sur le torse immobile de son petit frère et hurla.

Il hurla car ce jour-là, ce n'était pas un, mais deux de ses frères qui étaient partis. Les jumeaux étaient morts. Définitivement. Il avait perdus deux frères.

Deux petits frères pour le prix d'un.


End file.
